Tangle the Lemur
|Twórcarealny=Ian Flynn |Płeć=Kobieta |Rasa=Lemur |Wiek=15 |Oczy=Fioletowe |Futro=Szaro-białe |Zdolności = *Atletyka *Używanie ogona do walki *Prowadzenie pojazdów |Lubi= *Plątać się ze złoczyńcami *Swoich przyjaciół i sojuszników *Bronić swojego miasta |Nie lubi=Badników }} Tangle the Lemur – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to antropomorficzna kobieta-lemur i heroiczna przyjaciółka Sonica. Utworzenie Zanim postać otrzymała swoje imię, twórcy z IDW Publishing chcieli, aby Tangle była jak wiele innych postaci z serii, ze specjalną umiejętnością zawartą w jednej z jej zdolności. Po burzy mózgów i poszukiwaniu właściwego zwierzęcia, zdecydowano się na lemura, którego ogon mógłby być groźną bronią. W końcu nadano jej imię "Tangle", które jest nawiązaniem do tego, że postać ta lubi plątać się ze złoczyńcami. Historia Przeszłość Tangle wychowywała się razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, Jewel, w Spiral Hill Village. Często wyruszała na różne przygody, a Jewel upewniała się że powróci. Tangle i Jewel zgromadziły pokaźną kolekcję artefaktów, którą wystawiły na ekspozycji w Mineral Museum. Fallout thumb|left|Tangle poznaje Sonica W Sonic the Hedgehog #4 Tangle broniła Spiral Hill Village, która znalazła się pod ciężkim atakiem Badników. W trakcie walki dołączył do niej Sonic, którego zawsze chciała bardzo poznać. Tangle i Sonic wspólnie walczyli z Badnikami, przy czym jeż wspomniał o tym, że przeciwnicy zaczęli się coraz lepiej organizować. Gdy bohaterów otoczyły wielkie Motobugi, zjawiła się Blaze. Przybyła tu z woli Szmaragdów Sol, co oznaczało, że świat Sonica znajdzie się w wielkim zagrożeniu. Tangle była osłupiona widokiem księżniczki z innego wymiaru. Tangle pomogła bohaterom zniszczyć wielkie Motobugi, a także wykorzystała swój ogon jako trampolinę, dzięki której Sonic i Blaze dostali się na latający transportowiec Badników - Buzz Bombera. Po zniszczeniu robota inwazja została zatrzymana. Tangle została przedstawiona Blaze przez Sonica. Później przypomniała sobie, jak jeż mówił o organizacji Badników. Łącząc to z pojawieniem się Blaze zasugerowała, że coś znacznie gorszego od ostatniej wojny może nastąpić. Tangle została potem w Spiral Hill Village, razem z Blaze, która pomagała jej w sprzątaniu. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Tangle pomagająca Blaze w walce z Master Overlordem W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Tangle i jej przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu Tangle grała z Silverem, Espio, Charmym, oraz Vectorem w karty. Zagadywała Silvera, wmawiając mu że korzysta z kontroli umysłu i przewidywania przyszłości, jednocześnie podmieniając jego karty. Dopiero później przyznała, że się z nim droczyła. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek Resistance rozbił się, Tangle i jej przyjaciele bezpiecznie wylądowali w pobliskiej dżungli. Tangle i Whisper otrzymały rozkaz osłaniania Tailsa. Razem z nim ruszyły do ataku na flotę wroga i jej obrońców. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Tangle swoim ogonem oplątała jedno z dział Egg Fleet. Kiedy była osłaniana przez Whisper, skierowała działo na inny statek floty, niszcząc go całkowicie. Po tym jak całe skrzydło zostało zniszczone, Tangle uratowała Vectora i zabrała go na statek, który przechwycił Tails. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Tangle, trzymana przez Amy, podała Blaze swój ogon, aby wciągnąć ją na pokład przechwyconego statku. Później Tangle wzięła udział w walce z Master Overlordem. Swoim ogonem chwytała skrzydła robota, pozwalając Blaze palić je. Kiedy Master Overlord zrzucił wszystkich bohaterów z siebie, spadającą Tangle próbowali złapać Amy i Vector. Ostatecznie wszystkich ocalił Silver. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę, podekscytowana Tangle dzieliła się z Amy swoimi wrażeniami, oraz dowiedziała się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele często mają takie przygody. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Tangle rozmawiała z Whisper o ostatnich przeżyciach, a o wrażeniach podzieliła się z Soniciem. Poprosiła następnie Whisper aby opowiedziała jej pewien dowcip, ale wilczyca postanowiła milczeć, co zmartwiło Tangle. Później Tangle odleciała razem z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi na statku Egg Fleet. Bonds of Friendship thumb|left|Tangle zapoznaje Whisper i Jewel W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Tangle powitała Whisper w Spiral Hill Village. Po tym jak oprowadziła ją po mieście, przedstawiła ją Jewel. Niedługo potem Babylon Rogues zaatakowali, okradli muzuem i porwali Jewel. Tangle wykorzystała swój ogon aby odbić siebie i Whisper, w celu dostania się na latający statek złodziei. Whisper pomogła jej odbić się w powietrzu, aby dosięgnąć statku. Będąc na pokładzie Tangle wykorzystała kłótnię Jeta i Wave i po cichu zabrała to co zrabowali z muzeum. Po tym jak Storm wyrzucił Jewel z pokładu a Whisper skoczyła jej na ratunek, Tangle przestrzegła Babylon Rogues przed kolejnymi próbami kradzieży w Spiral Hill Village, po czym wyskoczyła ze statku. Będąc w powietrzu złapała się Whisper i Jewel, z którymi wylądowała bezpiecznie na ziemi. Po powrocie do muzeum Tangle, Jewel, Whisper i Wispy sprzątnęli bałagan jaki zostawili Babylon Rogues. Sonic Fan Club W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Tangle zjawiła się na pierwszym posiedzeniu Fanklubu Sonica, którego członkowie walczyli z Egg Pawnem. Tangle powiedziała im aby założyli fanklub dla niej. Następnie uderzyła Egg Pawna swoim ogonem i zaczęła nim plątać. Sama jednak zaplątała się we własnym ogonie, a członkowie fanklubu powiedzieli jej, że Sonic zniszczył Egg Pawna i pobiegł już kiedy ona była zajęta. Infection thumb|Tangle oferuje Sonicowi i Tailsowi swoją pomoc W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Tangle przyjechała swoim motocyklem do Warsztatu Tailsa. Zobaczyła tam Sonica, którego Tails poddawał diagnozie. Sonic wyjaśnił jej, że w ostatnim czasie Doktor Eggman odzyskał swoje wspomnienia za sprawą Doktora Starline'a, oraz stworzył Metal Virus który zmieniał swoje ofiary w Zomboty, przenoszące infekcję dalej. Sonic został dotknięty przez wirusa, ale wyglądało na to że jego bieg cofnął infekcję. Tangle opowiedziała wtedy o swojej ostatniej przygodzie z Whisper i Jewel w Spiral Hill Village. Po tym Sonic i Tails powiedzieli jej, że należałoby ostrzec pozostałych przed nową fortecą Doktora Eggmana, którą Sonic i Amy odkryli w Echo Mine. Tangle zaproponowała wtedy, że mogliby zlokalizować fortecę i zatrzymać ją, zanim wystartuje, tym samym niwelując plan Eggmana. Tangle chciała następnie przybić piątkę Sonicowi, ale jeż szybko zabrał dłoń i lemurzyca przewróciła się. Okazało się, że Sonic miał nawrót infekcji. Jeż pobiegł szybko, chcąc znaleźć fortecę. Tangle pocieszyła Tailsa, mówiąc mu że na pewno znajdzie lekarstwo dla Sonica. Tangle & Whisper thumb|left|Tangle, Whisper i Jewel przygotowują się do starcia z Mimiciem W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Tangle spotkała Jewel w Spiral Hill Village, podczas przemierzania ulic. W trakcie rozmowy z przyjaciółką wpadła na stoisko z Chili dogami, które prowadził Ron. Po powrocie do Mineral Museum Tangle zaczęła opowiadać Jewel o swoich przygodach z Soniciem i narzekała, jak bardzo nudne było jej życie przedtem. Po chwili przerwał im wybuch na zewnątrz. Tangle wybiegła i zobaczyła, że ktoś strzela do uciekającego Sonica. Okazało się, że była to Whisper. Widząc zamieszanie, Tangle próbowała dogonić Whisper. W końcu zatrzymała Sonica, który wyjaśnił jej że Doktor Eggman wmontował czip kontroli umysłu w maskę Whisper, a jeż nie mógł zebrać się w sobie, by ją zaatakować. Tangle obiecała więc zająć się wilczycą i wspięła się na pobliski dach. Tam udało jej się ściągnąć Whisper jej maskę, ale zaskoczyło ją to, że maska wcale nie kontrolowała Whisper, a Sonic nie był w rzeczywistości Soniciem, a na dodatek gdzieś zniknął. Whisper nałożyła następnie Tangle swoją maskę, która ukazała jej Sonica z czarnymi oczami, rzucającego się z nożem. Wystraszona Tangle zrzuciła maskę i chciała się dowiedzieć kim był ten, kogo zobaczyła. Whisper chciała jednak wyjaśnić to w bardziej odosobnionym miejscu i Tangle zabrała ją do Mineral Museum. Tam Whisper wytłumaczyła, że za Sonica podszywał się ostatnio najemnik, znany jako Mimic. W przeszłości sprzymierzył się z Eggmanem i pomógł mu zniszczyć własną drużynę. Tangle postanowiła przyłączyć się do Whisper w tropieniu Mimica, po tym jak Jewel zaproponowała jej, że byłby to dobry sposób na wyrwanie się z nudy i przeżycie przygody. Początkowo Whisper nie chciała się zgodzić, ale przekonały ją jej własne Wispy, które bardzo chciały towarzystwa Tangle. Chwilę później Mimic zostawił dla Tangle i Whisper list, w którym wyraził chęć rozwiązania sprawy raz na zawsze. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #2 Tangle i Whisper przybyły pod opuszczony bunkier Imperium Eggmana. Tangle miała dobre przeczucia co do walki z Mimiciem, a także próbowała zapytać Whisper o jej przeszłość. Wewnątrz postanowiła rozejrzeć się po wyższych półkach magazynu i uważnie obserwować stamtąd otoczenie. Po chwili Tangle usłyszała głos Jewel, wołającej o pomoc. Gdy biegła jej na pomoc, dołączyła do niej Whisper, która poleciła jej sprawdzić metalowy sejf. Gdy Tangle zbliżała się do sejfu, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Whisper mówiła podniesionym głosem i nie miała przy sobie broni. Po chwili fałszywa Whisper wepchnęła Tangle do sejfu i zamknęła tam. Tangle zaczęłą wołać o pomoc i chciała się jak najszybciej uwolnić z ciasnej pułapki. Później Whisper wyciągnęła ją na zewnątrz i powiedziała, że Mimic zostawił dla nich bomby. Tangle i Whisper ponownie schowały się w sejfie, który uchronił je przed eksplozją całego bunkru. Po tym jak wyszły na zewnątrz, Tangle zaczęła przepraszać Whisper i obiecała, że następnym razem jej nie zawiedzie. Whisper jednak nie chciała, aby Tangle dalej jej towarzyszyła, nie z tego powodu, ale dlatego że nie była gotowa stracić kolejnej przyjaciółki. Po krótkiej ciszy Tangle dosiadła się obok Whisper i poprosiła ją, aby opowiedziała o swojej przeszłości. thumb|Tangle i Whisper po pokonaniu Mimica W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Tangle dowiedziała się od Whisper, że w przeszłości należała do grupy Diamond Cutters, wraz ze Smithym, Claire, Slingerem i Mimiciem. Whisper pozwoliła jej obejrzeć nagranie z jej maski z jednej z misji. Tangle była zachwycona tym jak zgrana była drużyna Whisper, oraz tym że dzięki masce mogła rozumieć mowę Wispów. Tangle przekonała potem Whisper, aby pokazała jej nagranie z ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, widząc niepokój u przyjaciółki. Tangle poznała wtedy historię zdrady Mimica, który zwabił niemal wszystkich Diamond Cutters do bazy, w której zostali zniszczeni przez Shadow Androidy. Mimic miał również zabić Whisper, ale nie znalazł jej i postanowił oszukać Doktora Eggmana, przynosząc mu Wispon i maskę jako dowody na śmierć Whisper. Tangle dowiedziała się także że Whisper otrzymała Variable Wispon od Smithy'ego, jako prototyp, a także uratowała Wispy należące do Diamond Cutters po tym jak baza Shadow Androidów została opuszczona. Następnie Tangle obiecała Whisper, że pomoże jej pomścić poległych przyjaciół. Mimo początkowej niechęci Whisper, Tangle zdołała ją przekonać i pocieszyć. Przed odejściem z terenu zniszczonego bunkru, Tangle i Whisper zostawiły dla Mimica wiadomość z żądaniem ostatecznego pojedynku. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Tangle i Whisper przybyły do dawnej bazy Diamond Cutters, gdzie zbliżała się do nich armia Badników. Podczas gdy Whisper zajmowała je walką, Tangle udała się do środka i czekała z pułapką na Mimica. Kiedy zobaczyła cień intruza w drzwiach, wystawiła swój ogon i sprawiła, że potknął się on. Okazało się, że był to Sonic, który twierdził że dotarł tu dzięki Tailsowi aby pomóc im w pokonaniu Mimica. Tangle udawała że mu wierzy, prowadząc go do pułapki którą przygotowały. Gdy "Sonic" zobaczył jedynie maski Diamond Cutters, Tangle uruchomiła je, wyświetlając projekcję w której polegli Diamond Cutters i Whisper chwalili Mimica. Po chwili Mimic wrócił do swojego oryginalnego kształtu, a Tangle liczyła że wywołą u niego wyrzuty sumienia. Jednakże Mimic przyznał się że Diamond Cutters nie byli jego przyjaciółmi ani towarzyszami, gdyż zależało mu tylko na nagrodach i bezpieczeństwie własnego życia. Tangle próbowała go zaatakować, ale ten zmienił się w Jewel, uniemożliwiając jej dokończenie ataku i wypominając, że przyjaźń jest jej słabością. Tangle jednak ostatecznie ponowiła uderzenie, lecz Mimic odrzucił ją na bok. Wyciągnął następnie swój nóż, ale Tangle zaatakowała go swoim ogonem od tyłu. Mimic wykorzystał potem jej własny ogon go przeciwko niej. Z pomocą przybyła jednak Whisper. Gdy Mimic zyskał nad nią przewagę, Tangle związała go swoim ogonem i uderzyła nim o ziemię. Mimic zaczął agresywnie zmieniać formy aby się wydostać, ale Tangle utrzymała go, a Whisper przyłożyła mu następnie swoją broń do czoła. Tangle jednak zasłoniła ostatecznie Mimica, prosząc Whisper aby go oszczędziła. Wiedziała że za jego czyny nie można mu było wybaczyć, ale gdyby go zabiła musiałaby z tym żyć. Uważała także, że o wiele gorszym losem dla Mimica byłoby życie ze świadomością, że został pokonany. Whisper postanowiła posłuchać się przyjaciółki. Zabrały następnie Mimica do warsztatu Tailsa, gdzie Tails zamknął Mimica w specjalnej klatce. Tangle ostrzegła na koniec Mimica, że jeśli spróbuje uciec to może wpaść w ręce Eggmana i doświadczy jego gniewu, za klęski zmarnowanie całej armii Badników. Tangle i Whisper wyszły następnie na zewnątrz i pożegnały się tam, obiecując że jeszcze się spotkają. Tangle powróciła następnie do Spiral Hill Village, gdyż stęskniła się za domem i nie chciała martwić Jewel. The Last Minute thumb|left|Tangle odpierająca Zomboty w Central City W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Tangle, Whisper i Tails przybyli do Central City, aby skorzystać z komputera w laboratorium w celu wynalezienia lekarstwa na Metal Virus. Jednakże Doktor Eggman już uderzył w miasto, zalewając je Metal Virusem. Tangle i Whisper postanowiły zająć się Zombotami, aby Tails mógł pracować nad lekarstwem. Oprócz tego rozpoczęły też ewakuację ocalałych. Gdy Tangle odpierała grupę Zombotów, lis skontaktował się z nią aby upewnić się, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Gdy jeden z Zombotów próbował zaatakować Tangle, uciekła ona na latarnię. Zomboty próbowały ją z niej strącić, ale Whisper przybyła z pomocą. Zaczęły następnie torować sobie drogę przez ulice. Gdy drogę odcięła im kolejna horda, Whisper podniosła Tangle i poleciała z nią na dach pobliskiego budynku, który Tangle chwyciła. Tam Tangle obserwowała miejsce spotkania ze statkami ratunkowymi, które miały po nich przylecieć. Tangle chciała się po drodze skontaktować z Amy aby poprosić o wsparcie, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Zadzwoniła więc do Silvera, który był z kolei zajęty. Tangle i Whisper postanowiły udać się do doków, o czym poinformowały Tailsa. Gdy lis je osłaniał, przeprowadziły ewakuację ocalałych mieszkańców na statek ratunkowy. Tangle była zaskoczona tym, że zjawił się tylko jeden statek. Amy wytłumaczyła wtedy wszystkim, że Restoration HQ upadło, a wraz z nim niemal wszyscy którzy znajdowali się w środku. W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 Tangle otrzymała od Jewel niepokojące wieści ze Spiral Hill Village. thumb|Tangle zmieniona w Zombota W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Tangle dołączyła do Restoration w ewakuacji Spiral Hill Village atakowanej przez Zomboty. Gdy przybyła do Mineral Museum, została zaatakowana przez Jewel, która już była Zombotem. Tangle została wtedy dotknięta Metal Virusem, ale kontynuowała walkę. Udało jej się zabezpieczyć Jewel w jednej z gablot, po czym odpierała nadchodzące Zomboty. Wkrótce dołączył do niej Sonic, któremu Tangle powiedziała o swojej infekcji. Przedstawiła także swój plan powstrzymania Zombotów, które były gotowe rzucić się na statek Restoration gdy ten zacząłby odlatywać. Pocieszyła również Sonica, mówiąc mu że na pewno znajdzie sposób by wszystko naprawić, oraz ocali grupkę przyjaciół jaka mu została. Tangle została następnie podniesiona przez jeża, który zaczął z nią biec między latarniami na jednej z ulic. Tangle obwiązała wokół nich swój ogon, tworząc blokadę która była w stanie przez jakiś czas zatrzymać Zomboty. Pożegnała się następnie z Soniciem i poprosiła go, aby przekazał pozostałym, szczególnie Whisper, że jest jej przykro. Wkrótce potem Tangle odpierała Zomboty jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zanim stała się jednym z nich i dołączyła do ich marszu. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tangle jest heroiczna i prawie tak samo nieustraszona jak Sonic. Jest zdeterminowana i kocha plątaniny ze złoczyńcami. Czasami bywa jednak nieostrożna podczas walk, raniąc swój ogon podczas wiązania przeciwników, skupiając się bardziej na dopingowaniu niż uważaniu. Tangle jest przyjacielską, dobrze wychowaną i pomocną osobą. Mimo, że walczyła już z różnymi zagrożeniami, to nie jest aż tak doświadczona jak Sonic. Bardzo spektakularne i niecodzienne zdarzenia zdumiewają ją i wprawiają często w osłupienie. Tangle wydaje się mieć klaustrofobię, gdyż przerażają ją ciasne i ciemne miejsca. Wygląd Tangle jest antropomorficznym lemurem z głównie białym futrem. Pojawiają się na nim liczne szare akcenty, szczególnie na ogonie. Tangle posiada fioletowe oczy. Nosi na sobie szary kombinezon z pomarańczowymi paskami, szaro-pomarańczowe rękawice. Na kombinezonie mieści się żółta bluza bez rękawów. Tangle nosi także żółto-szare buty sportowe z białą podeszwą. Moce i umiejętności Główną bronią Tangle jest jej ogon, którym może manipulować na różne sposoby. W praktyce jej ogon może służyć do smagania, kłapania, chwytania i owijania. Jest także w stanie uformować się w kształt pięsci lub reki do podania. Jej ogon może się wydłużać i zwijać w dowolnym momencie. Nadaje się na linę lub trampolinę. Jednym uderzeniem jest w stanie zniszczyć pancerz Badnika. Fizycznie, Tangle jest wysportowana i zwinna, posiadając prawie ten sam poziom atletyki co Sonic. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Jewel (najlepsza przyjaciółka) *Whisper the Wolf *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Mimic Galeria Tangle Concept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Tangle reveal.png Ciekawostki *Tangle jest pierwszą ekskluzywną postacią z komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog, która została ujawniona. Przedtem "IDW Sonic Comics Squad" zamieścili na Facebooku obraz przedstawiający Sonica i zacieniowaną sylwetkę nowej postaci. Sylwetka była powoli rozjaśniana, im bliżej było do daty ujawnienia Tangle. en:Tangle the Lemur ru:Лемур Тэнгл de:Tangle the Lemur es:Tangle the Lemur fr:Tangle the Lemur Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW